mingyu_and_livis_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Key gets his dream daddy
Key: There was a sort of somberness to Key as he laid down on the couch, exhausted from the events of today. He got the morning shift, had himself be constantly harrassed by one customer, and Seunghyun had called in the middle of all that with the news that Luna had fell down the stairs. Key had nearly cried tears of joy when his mom had offered to take Luna for the night, because out of all the stressful things that happened today, he was just grateful to have the time to himself. Of course, most of it was spent moping around on the couch, too tired to even turn on the TV. The only thing that Key was really forward to was the fact that he ordered pizza and dinner should be knocking on the door soon. Chrys: Having been ignored by key had constant annoyance crossing his lips, because what the fuck had he done? I mean there was a few things he had done, but none seemed significant enough to ignore someone over. Or so chrys thought and maybe that's what had aslo brought him to key's front door? Maybe it was also the reason he was also knocking on it, who knows, but here he was now doing what he had been trying to do for a long while now. As he knocked, a small annoyed smile found its way to his lips. Key: Oh! It's actually worth not dying, seeing that his food is here. Key hurriedly walks to the door, fully expecting to see a pizza man but instead he is greeted by the sight of his former (or so he says) crush. He can't deny that Chrys looks annoyed, and that has Key looking annoyed as well, because what the fuck is he doing that requires Chrys's annoyed presence? "What the fuck do you want? I'm tired and I don't have any time for your bullshit." Oh, he's starting out rough, but with the way his (non-existent) relationship is with Chrys, and the way he's getting bothered on a day off totally justifies the venom in his voice. Chrys: Seeing the annoyed look on Key's face had his expression turning to an obvious scowl, before he spoke. "My bullshit?" He scoffed before he poked the younger male's chest. "I thought we were friends, what the fuck is your problem? What kind of friend ignores them, blantly? Don't even try to lie." He was pissed, because everytime he had tried to get a hold of the other male, he had been straight up ignored and basically disrespected by someone who he had believed to be close to. "Or am I just imagining this? It's fucking bullshit. This is your bullshit. Your fault, you did it this time." Key: Key nearly punched the other male as he poked into his chest. How dare he touch him? If he wants to get touched, might as well run back into his Vasi's arms. "Haha, didn't me ignoring you say enough? We're not friends anymore." Key's face is full of obvious anger, and he really just wants to close the door and be done with it all. He has better things to do. Except for the last lines that came from Chrys' mouth. Pushing Chrys away, Key nearly shouted as he said, "My bullshit? My fault? I didn't do anything. But go ahead and go back next door so you can do Vasi, go and fuck your boyfriend and leave me alone." He tries shutting the door. Chrys: Chrys' hand comes in contact with the door just before he could shut it and he pushes open even wider than it was before. "Are you jealous? Really? Im not dating Vasi!" He threw his hands up in the air, obviously beyond pissed off. "I Guess you didn't hear did you. You're so petty, getting upset because you have a crush on me and can't confess? You think you're better off alone? Why am i even talking to you?" He scuffed, looking at the other male with a sharp gaze, obviously annoyed at the prospect if him being so damn petty. Key: He struggles to close the door, but he eventually gives up against Chrys' superior strength. However, Chrys' words hurt him because it's true. He feels embarrassed as hell and Key just wants to get away and be alone and be emo as hell by himself and try to enjoy the rest of his little holiday, but Chrys is certainly getting in the way of that. "I am better off alone, now go away. Don't bother talking to me ever again." Avoiding his gaze, he tries closing the door, and this time, he hopes, it's for good.